fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Wakai Bungaku characters
Main Characters *'Chin Xi': Voiced by: N/A Chin is a 19 - 21 year old woman and the main protagonist of the series. She adopted 5 kids from an orphanage when she was 14 years old. *'Mori': Voiced by: https://www.castingcall.club/m/AnimeIsKindaCool A 30-year old man with a British accent and the father of Ellie/adopted brother of Chin's mother, he is also the boss of ice cream mafia. *'Ellie' : Voiced by: N/A Ellie German lolita posing as Mori's daughter. She doesn't age in her appearance, but other people assume that she's 5 or 10-years old. *'Kunikida': Voiced by: Antlerh Kunikida is a 11 - 13 year old boy and Chin's 1st adopted child, he is a calm bookworm but can get angry when something/someone annoys him. He also gets injured frequently. *'Dazai': Voiced by: N/A Dazai is an 11 - 13 year old boy and Chin's 2nd adopted child, he gets hurt very often but Chin is always there to comfort him. *'Chuuya': Voiced by: Antlerh Chuuya is a 11 - 13 year old boy and Chin's 3rd adopted child, he loves to wear hats but often gets injured like the rest of the kids. *'Ryu Aku': Voiced by Aneatusername Ryu is a 9 - 11 year old boy dressed in all black, he often blushes/covers his mouth if he's embarrassed. He is also Chin's 4th adopted child and Gin's older brother. *'Gin Aku': Voiced by: https://www.castingcall.club/m/MissMischief Gin is an 7 - 9 year old girl and Ryu's younger sister, She's also the 5th adopted child of Chin. *'Ranpo': Voiced by Fby02 Ranpo is a 15 - 17 year old boy and Chin's 6th adopted child. He often eats snacks on special occasions. *'Kenji': Voiced by: N/A Kenji is a 2 - 4 year old boy and Chin's 10th adopted child, he was born on a farm and grants super strength from his ability. *'Atsushi': Voiced by: https://www.castingcall.club/m/MissMischief Atsushi is a 10 - 12 year old boy and 9th adopted child, he was always abused bullied by other orphans through out his infancy. *'Jun Zaki': Jun is an 10 - 12 year old boy who used live on the streets with his younger sister. *'Naomi Zaki': https://www.castingcall.club/m/MissMischief Naomi is Jun's 5 - 7 year old little sister who also lived on the streets. *'Akiko': Voiced by https://www.castingcall.club/m/MissMischief Akiko is a 14 - 15 year old girl who steals and violates children if she can't handle their cuteness. Supporting Characters *'Yukichi': A 35-year old man and second leader of the sailor agency. *'Meiko': Akiko's younger brother who was born with a condition that was caused from his mother using drugs. *'Katai': A shy 13 year old boy, who spends time sleeping in his futon all day. *'Kyouka': A 2 - 4 year old girl and current member of the sailor agency. *'Haruno': An 8-year old girl who is obsessed with her cat, Mii. *'Nobuko': A 12-year old girl and current member of the Sailor agency. *'Rokou': A 6-year old boy and current member of the Sailor agency. *'Higuchi': Voiced by: https://www.castingcall.club/m/Yoseiyy Higuchi is a 11 - 12 year old girl and bodyguard in ice cream mafia. *'Koyo': Voiced by: xXCookieQueenXx Koyo is a 15 - 17 year old girl who often wears kimonos outdoors. *'Odasaku': A 17-year old boy who is suffering from PTSD that was triggered from a bear attack, he looks and sounds younger for his age because he didn't hit puberty yet. *'Michizou': An 9-year old boy who often refers to himself as a spoiled brat, but can also show his cute side every time he sees something pretty of sweet. * Q''': An 3-year old boy who used to be a part of Lucy's group. * '''Ango: A 16-year old boy and current member in ice cream mafia. * Motoji: An 18-year old boy and member of ice cream mafia with a romantic taste for lemons. * Lovecraft: An 18-year old boy who is also insecure after hitting puberty. * Mark: Voiced by: PrettyYandere690 Mark is an 11 - 13 year old boy and current member in the candy guild. *'Margret': A 10-year old girl who loves to wear frilly dresses. She was an assistant for Lucy's evil hi-jinks. *'Edgar (aka Ed)': Voiced by: xXCookieQueenXx Edgar is a 17 - 19 year old boy with a pet raccoon, he is shy and insecure after hitting puberty. He is also one of the eldest adopted children in this series. *'Lucy': Voiced by: xXCookieQueenXx Lucy is an 8 - 10 year old girl who was an orphan just like Atsushi and the Aku siblings. Her personality is really twisted which was caused from being treated poorly. *'Johnny': An 11-year old boy who has an ability to create vines. * Aya: A 2-year old girl and the youngest child in this series, she was the third member of Lucy's group. Minor Characters *[[Anne-Marie|'Marie']]: A 7-year old orphan girl who can talk to animals and turn into them. She wears sewed up rags with pastel-colored patterns. * Annabelle Gino: Marie's half sister who has two special abilities. *'Beatrice Beverly': Ramona's older sister, her ability allows her to sing troparion hymns. * [https://allanimefanonandfandoms.fandom.com/wiki/Ramona_Beverly?venotify=created Ramona Beverly]: Beatrice's younger sister, her ability allows her to spread fairy dust everywhere and bring every person's imaginations to life. * Araki: Voiced by: Mariko Araki is Chin's reincarnated form after a serious death from a concussion. Her name was inspired from a mangaka, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hiromu_Arakawa Hiromu Arakawa]. * Annie: Voiced by: Synntra An 11-year old girl who has the ability to turn into alternate versions of herself. Her name and appearance were inspired from Little Orphan Annie. From Season 2 - 3 * Oto: The father of Akiko and Meiko. * Sumire Inoue: The headmaster at the orphanage of Yokohama. * The Quadruplets: 'The four children of Sumire Inoue. * [[Venetia Burney|'Veneta]]: A 12-year old girl who has an ability to choose names for anything. * Pai Sakamoto: A 54-year old woman and foster mother of the children in Rats of the Dead. * Fyodor: A 16-year old Russian boy and the leader of his organization underground. He carries his rat plushies around and will get upset if some person takes them away from him. * Nathan: A 17-year old boy and the first member of Rats of the Dead. * Mushi: A 16-year old boy and the second member of Rats of the Dead. * Shira: A 13-year old boy and the third member of Rats of the Dead. * Yuane: A 13-year old girl and the fourth member of Rats of the Dead. * Ryuro: The adopted brother of Pai Sakamoto. * K: Chuuya's younger brother. * Tiana: Chuuya's half-older sister. Caretakers Characters Category:Wakai Bungaku Orphans Category:OCs Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters